Reflections in the ice
by redolivia
Summary: A series of one shots and mini stories about Jack and the Guardians. Before, during and after movie. There will be a wide range of genres and themes. Please read :D
1. Chapter 1

**HI GUYS I'm starting a series of one shots and mini stories. I thought because I like reading them I would like writing them, sound logic right? I'm going to try and write them all in the same 'universe' so they will make sense together and I will mention if I write one that's not. They will be before, after and during the movie, and not just about Jack ~maybe~. If you have any suggestions for what I could write about please say, in a review or PM me. Oh! And Jack will be fourteen in these stories, I know that he looks older in the movies, but I read somewhere that he was fourteen and well…I LIKED IT BETTER. I think sixteen or seventeen is too old, but that's just my opinion! ENJOY!**

Jack glided in through the window of Jaime's room. He was feeling great, more and more children were believing in him and he had just spent an hour making the best snow day ever for Jaime and his sister Sophie. His spirit had been dampened slightly when he had found out all of Jaime's friends were away for winter break, visiting family, or ill. But he was sure Jaime would want to play, he always did.

Jack found Jaime at his desk; he had gotten a lot more homework after he had started high school. Jack never really understood homework, or school in general for that matter.

"Hey Jaime, you ready to go out?" Jack asked tapping Jaime on the back of his head with his staff. Jaime jumped, not having noticed the winter spirit standing right behind him.

"Sorry Jack, I've got tons of homework to do for tomorrow, I can't come out today."

"Awwwwww, what? But I've made the best snow day _ever_! I thought we could go sledging with Soph." Jack waved his hands dramatically

"I'm sorry! But it's really important and I've got to get it done." Jaime was starting to get irritated, Jack was his best friend, but he just didn't get it sometimes and he had, had a long day, it wasn't like he _wanted _to sit at home doing algebra. Unfortunately Jack was not taking no for an answer.

"How important can that be anyway? Just don't do it and we can go have some FUN!"

"It's VERY important and I HAVE to do it, why can't you just GROW UP Jack!" Jaime regretted the words as soon as he said them,

"Jack look I didn't mean-" He was cut of when he saw the empty, dead look in Jacks eyes. A single tear fell from one of his ice cold eyes and he was gone and out the window before the frozen tear even reached the floor where it shattered into hundreds of frozen pieces.

Jack wasn't sure where he was going, he just needed to be somewhere that wasn't _here_. He flew blindly, letting the wind carry him wherever it wanted. When the wind put him down, he found himself in the middle of the lake where he had died and been born. If you could say 'born' when he didn't grow, he was stuck in this continually fourteen year old body. People around him would grow up, but he would be left behind. Really he was 318 years old, but he was stuck in the mindset of a young teen. Jaime was his physical age now but soon he would grow older and he too would leave Jack behind, stuck at this confusing age where he was neither a child nor an adult, Jaime would go off to college or university, he would get a job and a family, buy his first house and forget all about his friend, left in his snow days and snowball fights. At that moment Jack couldn't take it anymore. He was sick of just _being._ He jumped up and down on the ice, tried to smash it with his staff, he wanted so much for it to crack and him to fall through, but it was too thick. He threw stones but when the ice cracked it would just re-freeze when his feet touched it. He screamed in frustration and shot ice into the trees, where it smashed and before settling on the ground, leaving Jack in the hated silence.

All his anger gone, he collapsed in on himself and sobbed, hating when his tears froze, but unable to make it stop. He vaguely noticed the light snow that had begun to fall, drifting down in small fluffy flakes, fluttering here and there before settling on the ground, red and orange in the light of the setting sun. He just lay there, crying quietly in his own world of snow and ice that he was eternally frozen in.

**Please comment, review, criticize or suggest ANYTHING! I love it and its FREE! How can you say no to that? Anyway BYE GUYS! See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY! Update time! Thank you for the reviews! :D. This is part 2 of Grow up but this will be the last one for this mini story. Any suggestions for the next one very welcome.**

Jaime ran along the overgrown path, the nettles and thistles scratching his legs. He slowed as he reached his destination and stopped behind the last line of trees. It was bitterly cold and snow was drifting down in, what seemed to him, sad flakes. He pushed aside some of the branches to look at the scene that lay before him.

The pale boy sat right in the middle of the small frozen lake, he had his knees and head tucked into his chest, his messy white hair covering his eyes. A wooden staff lay off to one side and the surrounding trees where covered in harsh frost patterns. The snow had been falling for around twenty minutes and the boy's hair was covered in a thin layer of the powdery substance.

Jaime sighed. He felt so guilty for those six words he had said. 'Why can't you just grow up?' Jack was his best friend and he had had said _that. _He hadn't known Jack would have reacted like he had however, just flying away. He had tried to follow Jack as soon as he had gone, guessing where he would be, this was where they had defeated Pitch but it was also where Jack had been created. Jack had told him the story of his creation a few years ago and taken Jaime back here to show him. It amazed Jaime how serious the usually carefree, over dramatic, fun loving spirit could be when he chose.

Jaime took a deep breath and stepped out from his cover in the trees. Jaime was sure Jack saw or at least heard his footsteps in the new snow but Jack showed no sign of seeing the boy. Jaime walked out onto the ice and sat quietly next to the winter spirit, sighing as he watched the snow drift down. Suddenly Jack took a shuddery breath but didn't look up. Jaime took this as a good time to start talking.

"Jack look I didn't mean-" but he was stopped again when Jack lifted his head and Jaime saw the empty look in his eyes.

"What does it feel like?" Jack demanded, his voice hoarse from screaming.

"What?" Jaime asked noticing how blood shot Jack's eyes were.

"Growing up, facing the future."

"Oh right," Jaime rubbed the back of his neck before looking to the sky again and trying to think of the answer to the question, "Scariest thing ever, I hate it and wish it would never happen." Jaime admitted, looking again into the icy eyes of his best friend. Jack furrowed his eyebrows and looked at the snow flakes collecting on his arm. The silence continued, turning awkward.

"You don't choose the comfiest places to sit." Jaime complained, trying to break the uncomfortable silence. Jack smiled weakly before saying,

"I wish I could though, you know, grow up."

"Why? You get to be fun forever, you never have to do any of that boring stuff or go to high school, sound great to me." Jaime turned his body to face Jack, his head turned to the side slightly, in a questioning manner. Jack frowned,

"I don't want to be left behind, people always grow up around me, even those who couldn't see me, it still hurt, to see them grow up and leave me behind. Grow old and die. It's worse now that people believe in me, because they will leave me behind and forget me, forget I even existed." The last part he said in a hoarse whisper. Jaime looked stunned at his friend's sudden revelation. Then he grabbed Jacks shoulders, startling him, and shook him firmly,

"I will never, EVER forget you, You are not something to be believed in, you are a FACT. You are my brother and you always will be, you can't forget you have a brother can you?" Jack looked up through teary eyes at this boy, "CAN YOU?!" he demanded, determined to convince him.

"No, no you can't," Jack said, laughing quietly and wiping the tears from his eyes.

"GOOD! Can we go sit somewhere else now, this frozen lake isn't the most comfortable of places to sit." Jaime said already rising and pulling Jack with him, "Oh wait I almost forgot!" Jaime exclaimed running back through to the trees, Jack watched, perplexed at his friends strange behaviour only to have a snowball fly right out of the cover of the trees and hit him square on in the face, followed by a mischievous laugh. Jack recovered quickly and let out a laugh,

"JAIME BENNET! I'M GOING TO GET YOU BACK SO BAD!" Jack shouted running after the boy into the trees making a huge amount of snowballs as he ran.

**Yeesh that was getting a bit heavy there, I wanted it to end on a slightly happier note, and what is happier than a SNOWBALL FIGHT? It's annoying, when I write arguments or conversations, they always seen to end so abruptly, ARRRGH. Please comment, review, criticize or suggest to your hearts content. Do you think these chapters are to short? Please give tell me your thoughts on this. BYE GUYS :).**


	3. Frozen tears

**Hi guys! So I got this idea a few days ago, but it DID NOT want to be written, I'm still not sure about it but please tell me what you think. And to Compliment giver: SSHHHHHHH were gonna keep that a secret and ignore it :) Enjoy!**

When Jack cried, his tears would freeze. No matter how much he hated it, it would always be like that. And with each frozen droplet a part of himself went cold and started to freeze, until its warmth could no longer be felt.

The first part of him was in the freezing water of that lake where he died and was born. Somewhere in its dark cold depths the memories inside of him hardened into solid ice. That part of him would always be that cold that he didn't even know he had lost anything.

Jack stood next to a wooden bed, watching a girl with brown hair and brown eyes. She was about his age, he had been watching and playing with her, without her knowing, since she was about eight, he felt a strange pull to the girl, to protect and watch over her, to see her be happy. In a brother sister way he loved her and very deeply. She moaned in her fevered sleep, tossing and turning weakly as her breath came in laboured gasps. She was dying. Jack stood over her helplessly, it was his fault. His winter had caused this girl to be in this state. The winter had been hard, there was little food, and the girl's family was just her and her mother. They were very poor as they didn't have anyone to work in the house. The young woman was dying of starvation and it was his fault. Jack stood there all through the night, the wind howling in Jacks despair against the thin walls of the small house. Only when the men came in the morning and took her cold body away did the tears fall.  
The first, caused the flame that was the love in his heart to flicker, the second, for it to sizzle, the third for it to be extinguished, the forth for frost to creep up the sides and the fifth for it freeze, hard. The frozen droplets fell soundlessly onto the cold bed, he did not sob, he did not weep, for there was no one to hear him. It hurt less now, life felt less complete but also hurt less and that was all Jack could ask for.

50 years later, Sandy was doing his rounds, when one of his sand trails hit something hard, cold and impenetrable on its way to deliver good dreams. Sandy swooped down on his cloud to see what was wrong, only to find what appeared to be a boy. He was lying under a tree deathly still and as pale as a corpse, with a leather cape wrapped around his shoulders. Sandy felt grief wash over him, it wasn't the first time he had seen a dead child, he often went to hospital and to houses to give sick and dying children their last good dream. He was sad to think that this child never got his last dream, he called his sand trail back and continued on, maybe if he had looked closer he would have seen the boys snow white hair under the cape, or if he had listened harder he might have heard the soft sobs, or if he had stayed a bit longer he might have seen the boy look up at him with cold blue pleading eyes as the frozen tears fell and landed softly on the snow. The part of the boy that enabled dreams to take him as he slept froze and was never thought of again. Maybe, the spirit wondered, when you are so lonely and the light is gone, there is nothing left to dream about, besides it was easier to not have to wake from sweet dreams to the crushing weight of reality every morning.

**Awwwwww Poor Jack. Still a bit short but there will be more in the frozen tears arch. I was going to change the name of the whole story thing to frozen tears because honestly I don't like the name 'Beautiful Ice' I just couldn't think of anyhting else, But someones already taken it!(which I read before writing this so I probably got the idea from there anyway, its a great story you should check it out) so I just named this mini story thing frozen tears. If anyone can think of a better name for the whole story thing then pleeeeeease tell me and I will love you forever! Please review, comment, criticise, suggest anything,follow or favourite. I love it! BYE!**


	4. Wasted

**Hi guys! I know its been a little while but here's a slightly longer one for you, I had this idea buzzing around in my head for a while but I never got around to writing it.I have been having a lot of ideas lately but There's so many that I never get around to writing and finishing one. I also decided for some reason to start a new story called 'Worst fears' so I have been writing for that. Aaaaaaaanyway thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited or followed, I love it! Sorry if the accents are terrible I kind of gave up half way through. Its just sooooo hard to get North and Bunny right. Enough rambling! Here it is.**

Jack had seen lots of people do it. He was sitting on roof now, looking down into an alley where a group of people were. They were doing it and they all looked so happy. They were laughing. Jack was feeling down, he wanted to be laughing. They seemed so happy, Jack just wanted to be happy. Lots of people did it, he didn't really see any problem with it. He was allowed to be happy right? He was sure the rest of the guardians had done it. They told him it wasn't good but there wasn't anything wrong with the people he was watching. That's why, when the group left in a hurry and left some of it behind, he swooped down, landing on the cold cobbles, and tried it.

North was busy in his study, Christmas wasn't particularly close and he was inventing a new toy. He was currently making an ice sculpture of a toy dog that would run around like a real dog. He had just finished, brushing off the last small shards of ice when a huge CRASH shook the room causing him to jump and drop the work of art in his hand. His face slowly turned red as he stomped out of his study to find which annoying elf or clumsy yeti had caused the noise and give them hell. What he found was a small group of yetis surrounding a step ladder leading to the skylight he usually left open for Jack. He liked it when Jack came to stay, even if he would usually make some kind of mess or commotion. North was sure he didn't always mean for this, but it was his nature to pull pranks and cause some kind of commotion, the trick, he found to dealing with the winter spirits shenanigans was to look at from Jacks perspective, the pranker rather than the prankee. North approached the yetis to demand an explanation. When suddenly, the yeti who had been trying to climb the ladder was hit by a fast falling blue and white object that had fallen from the sky light. The object hit the floor and bounced back up to reveal itself to be none other than a slightly dizzy Jack Frost.

"JACK what are you doing?" North asked relived that it was just the winter spirit.

Jack squinted at the big man, North noticed that Jack's eyes were clouded, like the sky in a snow storm,

"Noooortth!" Jack slurred, "I haaaad the craziesht time getting here." He screwed his eyes up and turned a full circle on wobbly legs. "Hey wherethehellarewe anyway?"

It was then that North noticed the bottle in Jacks hand and sighed.

"Jack what have you been doing" He asked with his arms crossed as if scolding a small child. Jack just laughed a heavy laugh and took a swig from the bottle. North thought that the boy had, had enough and tried to snatch the bottle from the teen's hand. Jack had amazing reflexes even when drunk and stepped back nearly falling over and swooped up to the rafters to escape the man.

"What d'you think your doin', thatsh mine." North was just going to let him stay up there until he finished the already depleted bottle until he saw the ice. It was pulsing out with Jack's drunken laugh. It was spreading across the floor and towards the elves and yetis. A strong wind was beginning to blow and the air was turning bitterly cold. That was when North decided to call backup. He rushed over to the globe and pulled the lever to activate the lights. He quickly ordered some yetis to direct the other guardians to the room Jack was currently in when they arrived, before he rushed back in to try and get that damned bottle of the boy.

The other guardians arrived just as North nearly had a heart attack from Jack doing wobbly back flips on the thin banisters.

"What's going on North, what's wrong?" Tooth fluttered around nervously, a few of her fairies behind her.

"Yeah mate, what d'ya call us here for?" Bunny asked.

North, with a grave face, pointed toward the rafters where Jack was currently swinging round with the aid of the wind, laughing and singing.

"What the hells wrong with Frostbite?" Bunny asked.

"I think he has had a little too much to drink." North explained.

"Well, take it up with him in the morning, there was no need to call us all here over this!"

"I know, I know," North said directing the others to a smaller room where they could talk, "But there is more, and it is being very bad."

When they were all seated around a wooden table North spoke up.

"I am worried about why Jack has turned to drink."

"Yes, he's always so responsible about these kinds of things." Tooth piped up.

"Yes Tooth, not to mention he is only physically fourteen, much too young. But also he must be upset about something."

"I'm busy North, and you've brought us all 'ere to talk about Jack being responsible, he's three hundred and sixteen or something now, he can look after himself, you know he wouldn't like you to worry or crowd him for information. I have places to be." But before Bunny could leave, a large heavy and was placed on his shoulder.

"But there is more," North said gravely, "I believe the alcohol is affecting his control over his powers. We all know how strong he is from the battle with Pitch, he must have a huge amount of self control and I think it is slipping."

The room was silent as the weight of the situation finally sunk in. Bunny slumped back into his seat.

"Well wa do we do then?"

"Well first we should get that damned bottle of him and his staff. That should stop his powers a little." North said, striding towards the door. He pushed it but it wouldn't budge, he pushed harder and they heard the cracking of ice. North took a few steps back before running to the door and bashing through the thick layer of ice on the other side.

"I think this is a little more serious than we first thought." North whispered back to the other guardians as he looked out on the image before them.

The floor was covered in a thick layer of ice, with a few elves frozen in it. The walls where covered on huge swirling frost patterns. Huge icicles where hanging from the ceiling and heavy snow was falling. A bitterly cold wind was blowing and screaming past the icicles. Jack was currently in the middle of the room, slipping and falling on the ice, his usual balance and grace taken by the alcohol. He turned to them when they came through the door. His face was flushed and his eyes were cloudier.

"Whysh it so coooooold in here North, you should get some central heating."

"Jack." North said slowly as he approached the boy as he were a dangerous animal.

"I think you should give me your staff, Jack, and your bottle." Jack looked at him through confused eyes,

"Why are you acting sooooooooooo weird?" He took another swing from the bottle and dodged another grab from North. He swooped over and landed next to Tooth, leaning heavily on his staff. He whispered conspiratorially in here ear,

"I've already had five other bottles, I think I'm druuuunk." He giggled and handed her the empty bottle before proceeding to throw up all over Bunny and pass out on the floor in a very undignified manner.

"Well that sorts that out then I guess." North commented.

Jack woke up to the worst headache he had ever experienced. He winced as sunlight struck his eyes. He felt awful, his head and eyes were throbbing, his tongue was drier than a desert, his stomach was sore and his whole body felt hot. He realised he was in a bed and groaned as he realised he didn't remember anything. He didn't even remember _why_ he didn't remember anything. He looked around, he was in a small room with a matching wooden bed, wardrobe and bedside table. The duvet that was covering him was white. He knew it wasn't the covers making him warm as they were insulators and he emitted cold. He snuggled deeper into them and closed his sore eyes, just as he was about to fall back asleep the door flew open. He sat up groggily to see a large Russian man standing in the doorway,

"North, what happened, why am I here and why does my head _hurt_ so much?" Jack rubbed his eyes staring at the man.

North made a disapproving noise before walking across the room to the bed and handing Jack the bottle. He moved back to his position by the door, leaning on the doorframe.

"You want to explain yourself Jack?" Jack held the bottle and groaned as everything came flooding back.

"This was very irresponsible of you Jack!" North was angry but trying to keep his voice low for Jacks hangover, "What were you thinking?"

"I…I…I…" Jack stuttered, turning an interesting shade of blue before his eyes turned cold, "What do you mean irresponsible, I'm old enough to do what I like."

"You are not old enough to drink, I am very disappointed in you."

"I am old enough; I'm three hundred and sixteen for Christ's sake!"

"You are only physically fourteen, too young to drink! What kind of example is it for the children, think of Jaime?"

Jack didn't know what to say to that, so he decided now was a good time to take his leave. He reached to the side for his staff, but his hand only met thin air. He jumped out of bed to face North.

"Where is it?" He demanded.

North slowly stepped forward and shut the door, standing in front of it and blocking Jack's exit.

"Why Jack? There must have been a reason; I don't believe you would have been this stupid for no reason."

"Maybe I just _felt_ like it, last time I checked I'm allowed to do what I want." Jack lied, "What do you mean _stupid_ anyway, I just had a little too much to drink?"

North's eyes widened as he realised the boy didn't remember the damage he had caused. He opened the door and motioned for Jack to follow him as he headed for the main room. Jack stayed in the room,

"Can't we talk about it later, I'm feeling pretty rough right now?" He moaned.

"NO this is very important," The way North said it left no room for arguments. Jack groaned but followed along anyway. They went through the doors where the yetis were still clearing up. Jack stopped, his mouth open. North watched the boy take in the carnage of the room. The walls had had to be redecorated. The floor was being slowly defrosted and a few yetis were precariously balanced on step ladders trying to safely remove the huge sharp icicles from the ceiling. North saw a flash of fear from the boy as he realised the extent of the damage from him losing control for only one day, or maybe, North thought Jacks eyes flashed with recognition as if he had seen it before.

"There were strange snow storms in other parts of the world that were supposed to be in spring, as well, but nothing dangerous," North told the winter spirit, "The ice doesn't seem to melt though, it is strange we have tried everything but it is not melting.

"No it wouldn't." Jack whispered so quietly North almost missed it.

"Jack, has this ever happened before?" North demanded, turning to the boy. Jack turned to him, his eyes guarded and cold,

"I am completely aware of the extent of my powers," was all he would say, "Now if you give me back my staff I can help fix this mess, I'm sorry for causing it."

North decided to ignore Jacks strange answer, accepted Jacks apology and went to fetch his staff.

Jack spent the rest of the day breaking the ice and moving it outside with the help of the wind. When he was finished, he felt worse than he had in the morning and went to say goodbye to North so he could go and collapse in a snow drift somewhere.

"Goodbye Jack. Oh, and I would avoid Bunny for a while, I think he's still washing sick out of his fur."

The tips of Jack's ears turned purple as he realised what North meant. The big man chuckled and got back to his work as Jack flew out of a window.

It was only when the boy had gone that he realised he had never gotten a proper answer as to why Jack had been drinking in the first place. He sighed. That boy, North thought as he got back to work, was so difficult to get answers from.

**Please tell me if you liked it (or didn't) you know what to do by now, review, favourite… OK! I can't seem to get yetis on step ladders out of my head! BYE GUYS! See you next time. Oh and if you've got any tips for accents they would be well appreciated.**


	5. Burning

**Hey Guys! I won't be putting anything else up until next weekend because I'm going on a five day school trip, and that goes for my other stories as well. I was thinking of changing the name of this one-shot story collection thing to 'reflections in the ice' because I don't really like 'Beautiful ice' tell me what you guys think, if most of you say you like that better I will change it. And if you don't (I'll probably change it anyway :3 )Enjoy!**

Bunny found Jack in one of the many sitting rooms in North's huge house. He had been looking for Jack since the end of the Guardian's meeting, when he had run off without telling anyone where he was going. Jack did that a lot and it was starting to wear thin on Bunny. He knew the boy had, had a hard time before he had become a guardian, but how were they supposed to help him if he wouldn't tell them anything about it. They were his family now and all they wanted to do was help. When ever the subject of a conversation turned to Jacks life before he became a guardian he would close off and refuse to answer questions, try and change the subject and at the first opportunity, make an excuse and leave. At the meeting they had been talking about the change of seasons. Bunny had asked Jack if he could ask the spirit of spring (her name was April Showers or something along those lines) to make spring warmer than it had been last year, for the egg hunts. As soon as Jack had heard the name of the spring spirit he had closed off and simply said that 'he didn't know where he would find her'. The conversation then moved on to the other seasonal spirits and Jack had looked increasingly more uncomfortable as the conversation went on until he just shook his head at all the questions sent his way. When the meeting had finished he had slipped away silently.

Bunny looked into the room and saw Jack sitting cross legged in front of the fire, with his staff lying between him and the dancing flames. Bunny stood and watched the boy for a little while but decided against going in and interrogating him. He would only be more difficult to get answers from if Bunny pushed him. Bunny was just about to turn and leave when Jack moved to crouch on the balls of his feet, he picked up his staff in one hand and with the other, to Bunny's horror, reached into the crackling flames. As his pale skin came into contact with the fire, it turned a ghastly reddy purple. His staff, Bunny noticed, was getting scorch marks around the curve. Bunny in his horror and confusion was rooted in place, but when he realised that Jack had no intention of taking his hand away from the flames anytime soon, he rushed into action. He was in the room in two long bounds and pulling Jack away from the flames. He had the boy in his arms, staring into his blue eyes, which had turned a blue-gray colour in pain. Jack didn't acknowledge Bunny; he just stared at his mutilated hand. The skin was now bright red and peeling, horrid smelling white puss was oozing out from under it. Just as Bunny was about scream at Jack 'Just what the hell do you think you're doing!' time seemed to catch up with the boy and he was snapped out of his trance. He doubled over in Bunny's arms and screamed in pain. His unburned arm reached out and frantically searched for his staff, which he had dropped when Bunny grabbed him. His fingers grasped at the old wood and he brought his hand up to it. As soon as his hand came into contact with it, frost twisted its way up his hand, completely covering it in white. After a few seconds, the frost retreated, revealing Jacks hand now only covered in a few thin white scars, and Jack brought his hand away. Jack

hugged his hand to his chest and rocked backwards and forwards, Bunny still holding him. Knowing the Pooka would want an explanation now and there was no way around it Jack spoke up,

"I-I just wanted to…" Jack choked up, remembering the unbearable pain of the flames licking against his bare skin, "I-I wanted to feel…"

"What Jack, what is it?" Bunny asked pulling Jack away and turning his thin shoulders to face him.

"I wanted to feel warm." Jack said, tears brimming in his eyes, it was then that Bunny noticed that the blue in Jacks eyes was fragmented, like cracked ice. This was what was inside, a broken person.

"I haven't felt warm for so long that I don't even remember what it feels like, I'm always s-s-so cold. Even inside I'm frozen." Realising he had said too much, let the façade down for just a moment and it had crumbled. He pulled away from Bunny and stood up, covering his eyes to hide the tears. When he opened his eyes again the cracks had gone his eyes were once again guarded and the wall re built to hide the real Jack from the world. North came into the room then, Jack quickly hid his hand by putting it in his hoodie front pocket. North looked confused to see Bunny on the floor looking at Jack with an unreadable expression but deemed it as nothing serious, the boy could often be confusing to deal with,

"I was wondering if you wanted to stay for dinner Jack, Tooth can't but Sandy is staying."

"I sorry but I've got to go, you know, spread snow and joy and stuff. Thanks for the offer, I'll see you soon." And with that he opened the window and jumped out, riding the wind to somewhere away from prying eyes where he could break down and then properly rebuild the façade from the crumbling wreckage so he could once again face the guardians.

Bunny looked out of the window after Jack. He had wanted to help Jack. He had wanted to get him to open up. But what he had seen was much worse than what he had expected. He had expected someone who had played one too many tricks and got on some peoples bad sides or something like that, but the reality was something incredibly different. He wondered what had happened to the boy that had caused him to be so… so… _broken. _And the speed with which he had recovered or at least hidden the pain had left Bunny dumbstruck. Maybe the snarky, sarcastic comments where just there to hide what was beneath.

**Please reveiw, comment, suggest, criticize, like, favourite, follow unless you have already in which case THANKS I LOVE YOU! See you in a week! BYE!**


	6. Burning part 2

**Hi Guys! I'm back from my school trip! Thanks to everyone who reveiwed! I wasn't going to write a second part to 'Burning' but I think everyone who reviewed said they wanted one, so here it is. I had to come up with the idea for this quite quickly so I'm sorry if it doesn't seem that well thought through. Oh, and I decided to change the name! (thanks to Em as the only person who said what they thought about it :3)**

Bunny ran along his tunnels and arrived at the North Pole after everyone else. Everyone was seated and they were chatting about general things. They all looked up when he entered. Bunny glanced at Jack. He was still slightly shocked by what had happened at the last meeting but the spirit looked completely back to normal. Bunny wondered if what they knew of Jack Frost was all lies, all a mask to hide what was underneath. When he made eye contact with the boy, Jack looked down at the table and started to fiddle with his hoodie tassels.

"Ah good you are here!" North exclaimed motioning for him to sit next to him.

Jack looked up to see Bunny had entered the room. Bunny looked at him and Jack could tell what was going on in his head, he knew that Bunny would try and get answers from him but Jack also knew that he would not be giving any. He couldn't let himself slip like he had done last time; he had to keep it together. Bunny made eye contact and Jack had to look down, he couldn't face Bunny yet. The meeting went on; the guardian each told each other how everything had been going. When it came to Jack's turn he faltered under all the guardians stares.

"U-U-Ummmm w-w-well I've spread snow and fun and all that," Jack said trying to get his usual nonchalance to hide his stuttering, "everything's going fine." Jack let out a silent sigh of relief as the conversation turned to Sandy.

"Oh wait!" North started, "I wanted to ask you Jack, about the big storm in the North of Russia?" Jack froze. He took a deep breath and tried to relax,

"Oh yeah, what about it?"

"Well it seemed a bit early in the season to have such a large storm, people were asking questions and I wondered if you where all right?" All the eyes turned back to stare at Jack questioningly. He began to feel uncomfortable and fiddled with his staff.

"Oh, well I just thought, it could um use some snow you know?" North seemed to accept that, and they all turned their attention back to Sandy. All but one pair of bright green eyes, who continued to look at Jack after all the others had turned their attention away.

The meeting ended and Jack jumped up and turned quickly to the nearest window saying that he had a big blizzard to create.

"Oh Jack wait!" North booming voice caused the boy to stop dead and turn slowly around, thinking that Bunny had in fact told the other guardians about the last meeting.

"Yeti have asked if you could use front door instead, they are not happy with left open windows." Jacks shoulders relaxed,

"Yeah sure," He said before turning to go to the main entrance hall. Just as he was about to leave through the corridor though a big furry hand grappled onto his arm. Jack, in his surprise, sent a bolt of frost into Bunnymund's hand but Bunny just gritted his teeth and held on.

"I just wanted to talk to yah mate." Bunny explained, trying to sound as unthreatening as possible.

"I-I-I'm sorry Cotton Tail but I've really got to be going," Jack said trying to get away without getting the other guardians' attention. He tried to yank his arm away but Bunny only held on tighter, a spark of determination in his eye.

"It'll only take a minute Jack," The pair where starting to draw attention from the other guardians. Jack put on an easy going smile and said,

"I_ really _do need to get going, no time to talk."

"Well this is _very_ important." Jack's smile became noticeably forced as he leaned in towards Bunny and growled under his breath,

"Get the hell off me _right now._" All the guardians were looking now at their two members,

"What is going on here?" North questioned.

"I was just explaining to Bunny that I have some places to be and I can't talk right now." Jack said trying and failing to keep a light hearted tone and smile. He looked pointedly at Bunnymund,

"So if you could let go…"

"How are we supposed to understand and help if you don't talk to us," Bunny said quietly to Jack. It was like something snapped in Jack then. His demeanour completely changed, he was like ice that looked thick but turned out to be dangerously thin. His eyes darkened and the temperature in the room dropped dramatically.

"You will NEVER understand," Jack hissed in a voice like chipped ice. With the words came a cold bitter wind, ice crackled along the walls away from Jack. Bunny's paw got the worst of it as Jacks arm turned well below freezing. Without intending to Jack caused everyone in the room to be momentarily blinded by snow blindness, they all stepped back and Bunny lost his hold on the boys arm. Jack realised he had lost control and went too far. He stepped back,

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to… I don't know what happened… are you guys okay?" He stuttered. Bunny, recovering from the snow blindness, jumped forward, attempting to grab Jack's arm but instead his hand grasped onto the boy's staff, just at the section that had been burned at the last meeting. As soon as his hand met the singed wood the world turned white before images and thoughts began to flash in the Pooka's mind.

A boy with snow white hair, huddled next to a stone wall, rocking back and forth as silent sobs rack is frail frame.

A lonely child trying to get someone's attention, but being walked through instead.

The horrible feeling of being walked through, the gut wrenching pain followed by the waves and loneliness and despair.

Trying to talk to those that could see him but receiving only cold stares and harsh remarks.

Looking in at families, warm and cosy, through frosted windows as they talked and laughed together, But knowing that you will always be out in the cold on your own.

A small frozen lake with a small figure curled up in the centre.

Wilted and dead flowers and starving animals digging around in the snow that had taken the things they needed to survive.

Image upon image of people with deathly pale faces and emaciated bodies, killed by the harsh winters.

Knowing that you will ever be warm or loved or feel the arms of someone you love around you, keeping you warm in the long cold nights that you have to endure as well.

The same boy wandering the earth searching for a family. A mother to love him, A father to teach him. Siblings to protect and be protected by.

Bunny gasped as the images finished, his hand slackened and slid down the staff until they touched some cut marks which he hadn't even known were there. More images and thoughts flooded his mind.

Pain. Pain as his power got away from his control and burst from his body.

Lying in the blood stained snow, knowing no-one would come and look for him, no-one cared.

The strikes from those who could see him but didn't want to, who just wanted him to leave and never come back.

A boy flying clumsily through the air and falling from a great height, hitting the floor with a sickening _crack._

A thin figure in a snowy forest, lying next to some bright red berries, his face stained with their juice as he retched onto the red stained snow.

A boy, obviously seriously ill shivering in a snow drift, his tiny form racked with violent tremors, but nobody came to help.

A pale exposed wrist, the flash of a sharp blade and then the sharp sting of knife making contact. Hoping that it would bleed warm blood and end the pain and suffering. Disappointment and despair when only a few drops of frozen blood dripped before frost crept up and healed the wound.

More flashes of blades and razors, chopping away frantically at arms and necks and legs.

A syringe, filled with a strange liquid, the tight stinging feeling of it entering the body. The feeling of vomit coming up the throat, clutching at the chest as it begins to hurt with every abnormal beat. Spasms jerking through the body before everything seems to stop, the vague feeling of peace until everything starts again and life continues.

Finally an image of a face, a reflection in a frozen lake, with sunken hollow eyes, a bitter and tired expression evident on the ragged features. A dirty scared chest. The feeling of disgust at this thing looking back from the frozen water. A feeling of determination to hide this pitiful creature from the world, to keep it safe behind false smiles, snarky comments, the need to never be seen as who you had become.

Bunny let go of the twisted wood, falling back to the floor. He heard strangled gasps from the other guardians and guessed that they had seen what he had seen too. Bunny looked up at the winter spirit and was met with two frozen hard eyes,

"You should have let him be," Jack's was bitter and full of shards of ice, "You will never understand." And with that he jumped out of the nearest window and disappeared, leaving the guardians in a stunned silence as they tried to grasp what they had just seen.

**Please review if you liked it and all the other things too! Thanks for reading! If anyone has any requests please feel welcome to PM me or put them in your review! BYE GUYS!**


	7. Burning part 3

**Hi Guys! Sorry its been so long but here it is!**

The stunned silence lasted about a minute before Tooth let out a strangled sob. The sound seemed to startle North out of his trance, he ran to the door, threw it open and shouted at the nearest yeti to get the sleigh ready. Sandy shook his head as if trying to get the haunting images to go away. Bunny remained frozen in place, staring out of the open window. A few minutes later North shook Bunny's shoulder,

"We must go now and find Jack." There was no room for argument so Bunny hauled himself up from the floor and didn't even complain about going in the sleigh.

They checked the frozen lake near Burgess first but the winter spirit was no-where to be found. They checked all of the other guardians' home but Jack wasn't anywhere. They returned to Burgess and visited all of the homes of the children who believed in Jack but their search once again was futile. They trudged back to the lake where North had parked his sleigh and sat defeatedly in it, not going anywhere as they had no idea where else they could look. They sat in silence before Bunny couldn't take it anymore,

"We can't just ignore we all saw, the-the kn-knife and the sui…" he couldn't finish what he had been trying to say, he sighed, "That's what people do when they loose hope, when nothing is worth it anymore."

"B-b-but that's not Jack-"

"Isn't it?" Bunny interrupted, "How much do we know about him really. About what his life was before he became a guardian. He could be absolutely insane or depressed or anything and we wouldn't know." He proceeded to tell them about the fire at the last meeting. "You should have seen him it was so… so…" He slumped back, defeated. "We have to find him, before he hurts himself again."

The thought that Jack could be causing himself harm seemed to kick Tooth back into action.

"Come on then, he has to be somewhere, where could he be?"

Cruel, mocking laughter crept out of the shadows,

"Oh but _I_ know where he is." Pitch said in an overly enthusiastic, singsong, tone. He didn't reveal himself to the guardians, he wasn't strong enough yet if it came to a fight.

"Oh yeah? And why would we believe _you_?" Bunny spat into the shadows of the surrounding forest.

"I can feel his fear, fear of himself, fear of you, of what you will think. I mean really, what kind of person is he to be looking after children. I know what you saw." The guardians were silent as they absorbed this. Pitch hadn't actually told them why they should believe him but they all guessed it was something to do with Jack's fear. They had to trust him to get to Jack.

"Where is he?" Bunny asked curtly. And Pitch told them.

Jack wrapped his arms tighter around himself as he stumbled through the huge blizzard his emotions had created. He looked around at the desolate landscape of Antarctica and the wind blew harder. Suddenly he heard the whisper of his name on the wind. He took off, not wanting to be seen, knowing he could quite easily blend into the swirling snow and white landscape. The shouts came nearer and four shadows emerged from the swirling whiteness.

"Jack we just wanna talk to ya!" Bunny shouted over the screeching wind. Jack suddenly felt very tired; he sank back to earth and stood in front of the group.

"How much did you see?" He asked

Tooth tried to come forward but was stopped by a wall of impenetrable swirling snow and bitterly cold wind that had created itself around Jack.

"Enough." Bunny said simply. Jack curled in on himself; he could tell from Bunny's tone that they had seen the… darker side of his past.

"You just need help mate, we can talk about it."

"I needed help 300 years ago; I needed someone to talk to 300 years ago. Look at me now, what kind of person am I to be around children. You guys probably think I'm unstable or something. Heck, I probably am!"

"No, Jack-"

But Jack couldn't take any more of it. He jumped up and flew up above the storm to where the moons rays shone directly down on him.

"It was you wasn't it, who showed them those things." He questioned the moon. After a little while there was an answer

_Yes and no. You were projecting the thoughts and feelings pretty strongly on your own; I just allowed the others to see and experience them._

"Why! Why would you do that, why couldn't you just let things be!?"

_They had to know, I don't think you would have told them on your own. You should trust them more; they _are_ your family after all._

"Well sorry, for being a bit untrusting after being basically abandoned for 300 years!"

That was met only by silence.

Jack sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I would have told them, just not everything all at the same time. Do you know how overprotective and patronising they'll all be now? Can't you make them forget and I'll tell them everything slowly when I'm ready?"

_I will make a deal with you Jack Frost. I will make them forget everything they have seen, but at various points they will remember parts of what they have seen today and you will have to explain it to them. Deal._

Jack thought for a second before nodding his head,

"Deal."

There you go! I put up a picture for this story that I drew. I would love your feedback on that! It was on a how to draw video on YouTube about drawing hoddies, and I thought if I coloured it blue it could so be Jack! If you didn't guess from the story this is going to be an arch where Jacks past is slowly revealed. Please drop me a review :D Bye guys!


	8. Home Sweet Home

**Hi guys, new chapter! I'm not going to be updating for a couple of weeks because I'm going away on holiday YAY! Two weeks in the sun! (Sorry Jack) Enjoy.**

Jack had a room at all of the guardians' homes. A small room in one of the nooks and crannies of the Pole. North had insisted he stay there, or at least come around once in a while. When Tooth found out Jack didn't eat or sleep regularly she had been mortified and insisted that if he ever felt tired or hungry he should come straight to her. She had set up a lovely room in one of the many towers of her tooth palace. The tiles where a mish mash of blues from periwinkle to midnight blue, and blue drapes hung from archways that served as both doors and windows for the winter spirit. The bed was piled high with purple and blue pillows and cushions. Sandy had proudly presented Jack with a room in his dreamsand, sandcastle. The room was mainly taken up by a huge and incredibly comfy looking bed. Bunny had begrudgingly cleared a space in one of the warrens, surprisingly light and roomy, caves. It was only a cave with some cushions, pillows and blankets in but it was one of Jack's favourite out of all of his rooms. Maybe because he was never really sure if Bunny cared, the others told him often enough that they did, so when Bunny had showed him it, he had been overjoyed.

But it never occurred to the guardians that Jack didn't have a place of his own. They had always assumed that he had some where in Antarctica or near his lake. They finally found out when Bunny was looking for the winter spirit in late February, to ask him in advance to not make it snow on Easter. He finally found Jack curled up on a tree branch, sleeping

"What are ya doin' mate?" Bunny asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jack woke with a start but relaxed when he realised it was just Bunny.

"Sleeping. What does it look like?" He asked, closing his eyes again, annoyed at being woken up for no reason.

"Well I know that. But why are ya sleeping outside in a tree."

"Well where else would I sleep? Can you go away now, I am _trying_ to sleep!"

"Ya mean you don't have any where inside to sleep?"

Jack sat up as he realised the guardians didn't know he usually just slept outside, he thought of what their reactions would be and looked wide eyed at Bunny.

Bunny as if reading his mind said,

"Tooth's going to freak."

Jack flew quickly away and Bunny opened up a hole to the North Pole. He respected the boy's decision to stay away from the conversation but he also knew that the conversation had to be had. After much freaking on Tooth's part and a bit of shouting on North's they decided that they would make a home for Jack, it was the least they could do.

They started it in late spring, near Jack's lake. He didn't usually go places that weren't experiencing winter (even though he could be in hotter climates) something about upsetting the other seasonal spirits. They aimed to finish it before he returned to his 'home' (aka, a lake) in the late autumn. It took a lot of effort but they all pitched in. North and his yetis dealt with the building, Bunny did the paint work and colour coordination, Tooth sorted out the furniture and Sandy helped wherever he could. Just as they did the finishing touches, Jack returned.

Jack was feeling good. He was returning to Burgess for the autumn frosts and would be able to see his believers again even if he couldn't bring a snow day with him. He was worried though. He hadn't seen or spoken to any of the other guardians since Bunny had found him sleeping in a tree. He would've denied it if he had been asked, but he was avoiding them. He landed silently in the middle of his lake, unfrozen at this time of year, and strode off to the shore, ice forming under his feet. He was about to turn to the direction of the town when he noticed something off. It was small but he was sure that there hadn't been a path into the trees before. Well, it was more of a small track that had been worn by many feet. No, he had been visiting this lake for three hundred years and there was definitely _not _a path there before. Curious he went over to it and followed it. What he saw when he reached the end made his mouth hang open.

_Surprise!_

The guardians and a few yetis watched Jack's expression closely as he beheld his new home. It was a tree house on one of the branches of the largest tree in the forest. It was the size of a cottage but mage of wood, with a veranda running around the edge. Rope bridges branched off to a few other smaller huts on other branches. The roof, doors and windows were painted blue and the wood of the house, white.

Jack mumbled incomprehensively, not taking his eyes off the tree house. Tooth fluttered excitedly over to him,

"Do you like it?! Do you?"

"Y-Y-y….y- YES!" Jack looked at her, "But what's it for?"

"Not what, Jack but who. Who's it for? You, its your new home, we built it."

Jack looked dumbfounded,

"For _me_? You built this for me?"

"Of course we did, we couldn't just let you carry on sleeping outside now could we? Which by the way," Tooth said lowering her voice, "we will be talking about later."

Jack tried to look comically scared but he couldn't get his head around the fact that they had built this for him!

"So you wanna just look at it, or you wanna go inside?" Bunny spoke up, jerking Jack out of his stupor.

"Yes!" He said excitedly lifting off the ground.

North handed him over a large brass key, "After you."

Jack the key into the lock on the newly painted blue door. Holding his breath, he pushed it open. The interior was also following the blue and white scheme from outside but there were enough warm colours that it felt inviting and cosy. The first room was and open plan Kitchen/dining/living room. Directly ahead of Jack as he entered the room was a traditional country kitchen made with warm colour wood with white walls and a good sized table big enough for all of the guardians to meet. To the right was a slightly lowered area containing two comfy looking blue sofas with purple cushions, purple rugs covering the floor, a medium sized, flat screen TV, a large cupboard full of DVDs ( Jack had become quite a film enthusiast after being let loose on North's extensive collection of new and classic films, well he is Santa, and North had brought all of Jacks favourites over form the Pole.) and a large wooden bookshelf. To the left there were three doors. Jack flew excitedly over to everything, to excited to examine anything carefully before going off to look at something else. The other guardians stood with smiling faces in the doorway as Jack acted like a hyper kid in a sweet shop. Sandy went over to the winter spirit and tapped him on the shoulder, pointing to the other doors. Jack's smile widened and he rushed over to them. The first he opened led to a bathroom with a big shower, toilet and sink. It was stocked with all manner of teeth cleaning apparatus, courtesy of Tooth (obviously). The next led to a bedroom with a huge comfy looking bed, courtesy of Sandy (naturally) the room was blue with pictures of snowflakes on the walls. They were expertly done, it looked like the snow was actually falling, being whisked around in flurries. Jack ran a finger along one tentatively as if it might come out of the wall and blow around the room, he turned to Bunny,

"Thank you."

Bunny nodded and said,

"Well, every single one is different, I don't envy you your job."

Jack threw Bunny a rueful smile before continuing to the next room. It was painted white with a bare bed,

"It's a spare room, you know, if anyone comes to stay." Bunny explained.

Jack looked the happiest he had through the whole tour at the thought of people coming to stay.

The other separate huts were a huge bath room, sort of like a hot tub, and a room containing a circle of comfy seats around a low table, some games and room for anything else Jack wanted to put there.

The other guardians were getting ready to leave,

"There's a thermostat so you ca come in summer too and the cupboards and fridge will refill themselves. Don't worry about people finding it, only believers can see it." North said pulling on his huge furred coat. Jack stood in the middle of his new home and smiled, nodding. Before they left, Jack tackled them all into a hug.

"Thanks." He whispered, and they left.

Jack took a deep breath and went to raid the fridge.

**There you go people! Enjoy the new chapter while it lasts. And I want reviews this time! I only got 1 review last time, come on people; I'm not feeling the love! **


End file.
